Mario's Split Personality
by GldnRseDll
Summary: When the princess goes missing Mario and Luigi go looking for her but what Mario finds is something/someone that changes his life and personality. Can his brother Luigi help him to break free from the curse?
1. Chapter 1

"P-p-princess?" Luigi stuttered as he peeked around the corner.

"I know she came this way. Come on." Mario said running past him.

It was after midnight, the princess had been gone for almost two days. Mario got worried so he and Luigi went out to search for her. She had her own responsibilities and he was sure that she wouldn't just abandon them.

"What if she got kidnapped again?" Luigi asked.

Mario sighed. "Then we'd have to go save her, but I'm sure we would know if Bowser had come back."

"But what if it wasn't Bowser?" Luigi said getting more worried.

Mario looked up at his brother and smiled. "Relax okay? Everything's going to be fine."

Luigi nodded and followed him to wherever he was trying to go and that's when Mario spotted a faint shadow that lied in the bushes.

"Peach?" He called out.

After calling her name again and still not getting a response he tried to approach it but then it ran away.

A bit confused, he turned to Luigi who looked distraught. "You alright bro?"

Luigi nodded not looking too sure.

"How about you stay here and I go see who that was." Mario said.

"Wait! Don't leave me in these woods alone! Besides that wasn't even Peach!"

Mario rolled his eyes "Maybe they know something, and you'll be fine. It's safer if you stay here than if you go deeper into the woods."

"Besides, if you see something scary you know your way back home.'

"But why can't I just go with you?"

"The longer I wait the more danger the princess could be in. I have to go." Mario said before walking away into the dark woods.

Luigi hated being alone, he didn't really know how to properly defend himself. Even though he did know his way back home he always felt safer with someone around.

He knew the real reason Mario wanted him to stay. It's because he didn't want him to slow him down. The last time they had to save Peach Luigi twisted his ankle and Mario kept having to slow down so he could catch up.

"I guess it's better not having a burden to slow him down this time." He thought. "But why should I feel sorry for myself? That's all I am after all, a burden."

Frustrated, he kicked a rock that was on the ground and waited patiently for his brother to return.

* * *

Mario wasn't sure if he should chase after whoever or whatever he saw but he knew if there was any chance that he could get information that could help him find the princess he needed to take it.

Not only could Peach herself be in danger but if she is gone for too long the entire Mushroom Kingdom could be as well.

He shook his head. He'll find her. Everything will be back to normal eventually.

He kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods, it was so dark he could barely see. "Why didn't I bring a flashlight?" He thought as he just narrowly avoided bumping into a tree.

He stopped as he saw the same figure as earlier.

It wasn't the princess, It seemed to be a person...

"Um, hello? My name is Mar-" He was cut off.

"I know who you are. I know who you're looking for. She's gone Mario." The voice was deep enough that he could tell he was male, but it echoed almost as if it were coming from his own mind.

"What do you mean she's gone? Who are you?"

"My name is Mario." The figure said.

Mario raised an eyebrow, confused. "Do you know anything about where she might have gone?"

"All I know is she's gone."

"Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Yes."

"What did you do with the princess?!" Mario shouted.

"I did nothing. She's gone."

"You just said you had something to do with it!"

"Yes."

"Where is she?!"

"She's gone."

"Where did she go just tell me!"

"Going this deep into the woods in an attempt to find something you knew nothing about, that was very foolish of you."

"Who are you?!"

"I told you I'm Mario."

"No that's MY name! Tell me who you are!"

The figure started to move closer and then attacked Mario.

Mario then started to feel a suffocation feeling and like someone was trying to force him out of his body.

"What are you doing?" He said as it got harder to talk and breathe.

"Luigi!" He called out for his brother even knowing he wasn't anywhere close.

"It was foolish of you." The voice echoed through his brain.

A deafening noise blared through his head causing pain throughout his entire body.

"Stop it!" Mario choked out as he had the life drained out of him.

He could feel himself start to lose consciousness as the screaming in his head grew louder and louder repeating over again, the pain was excruciating!

He couldn't take it anymore and blacked out.

* * *

Luigi sat there. Waiting. He started to worry again.

"What if Peach is hurt?" He wondered. "Or worse..." He cursed himself for thinking that way, but usually when the princess is missing it's because of Bowser and he never really hurts her, he just tries to use her to get what he wants.

"I shouldn't worry. Mario will find her." He thought. He wished he knew what time it was, he was exhausted.

"Maybe I should just go home. It's not like he really needs me." He looked out to where they came. It shouldn't take too long right?

But he was afraid of encountering something scary. That shadow figure they previously saw, he could sense it's presence. It wasn't human.

It sent shivers down his spine, and Mario... He went after it. He could only hope he was okay.

Luigi could hear someone come up behind him. Trying not to panic he slowly turned around and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw it was his brother.

"Thank God you're back I was starting to get worried!" Luigi said as he hugged him.

"Hmm..." Mario just stared at the ground as if he were deep into thought.

"Did you find any information about where the princess could be?" Luigi asked.

Mario shook his head. "Let's just go home." He said without making eye contact.

Luigi had that feeling again, that uneasy feeling. Like when they saw the figure, but the only ones there were Mario and himself.

He thought he was just being paranoid.

"Oh, okay bro." Luigi said as they both began to walk out of the woods.

"I think it will be easier looking for her during the day time." He said trying to remain optimistic.

"No, I'm done looking for her." Mario said.

Luigi was shocked! Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"What?! We are just getting started you can't give up now! Why would you say that?"

"Because she's gone." Mario said as he continued walking.

Luigi didn't say another word after that. "He's probably just tired, he'll be back to his normal self once he gets some rest." He thought.

They finally reached their home and Luigi collapsed on the couch ready to sleep until spring, but Mario just stood there at the door

"Are you okay Mario?" He asked as he pulled himself up.

"I'm fine. You're not." Mario said continuing to gaze at the wall.

Luigi got up and shut the door trying to keep from more cold air getting in. He looked into his brother eyes. Something was different about them.

"Do you need help getting upstairs?" He asked.

"No, get out of the way." Mario said shoving his little brother aside.

"He's just going through a lot. I know he'll feel better tomorrow." Luigi told himself.

He went up to his room, changed into his pajamas and climbed under the covers in his bed.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! I know it's short and it might have some misspellings and grammatical errors but I just want to know what people think about it.**

 **Updating very soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mario woke up on the basement floor, the room was a mess.

"What?" He thought.

Mario didn't remember anything, not even how he got home. Papers were scattered everywhere as well as photos. Obviously at some point he was looking for something, he just didn't know what.

"Ugh! " He moaned. "A migraine."

He massaged his temples in an attempt to soothe it when he heard a door open and footsteps coming down the stairs. Maybe Luigi knew something about what was going on.

"Woah, what happened here?" Luigi asked just as confused as Mario was.

"I don't know I thought you might know."

Luigi shook his head "I heard you come down early this morning, I was going to check on you but you had been acting really strange last night."

"What do you mean... Strange?" Mario asked curious to find out what exactly happened the night before.

"You were saying very odd stuff. You said you were no longer going to look for the princess."

Mario was shocked. He never said that, and he never would say that! "I didn't say that! Why would I say that?! I'm the one who has to keep the princess safe!"

"I don't know, I was really confused myself. Maybe you were just out of your mind due to lack of rest." Luigi said glad that Mario was back to normal.

"But I've gone way longer without sleep before. I don't recall anything that may have happened last night."

Luigi felt bad for him, but he didn't know what to do. "It's okay, that's not important. What's important is that we find the princess and she's okay." He said.

Mario started to pick up the clutter that littered the floor. "Yeah, you're right. I just hope she is."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Odd how this time Luigi was trying to reassure his brother seeing as how it was the other way around the previous night.

Mario sighed. "What else happened last night?"

"Nothing important. Just don't worry about it." Luigi said walking back towards the staircase.

"Agh..." Mario groaned holding his head in his hands.

"Are you alright? What's wrong bro?" Luigi asked concerned.

"I just have a really bad migraine, it's okay it'll pass."

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?"

"No I'll just get this cleaned up and then we can head out." Mario said continuing to pick everything up.

"Oh okay, if you do need anything just tell me." Luigi said as he left back upstairs.

Mario picked up a broken mirror that was on the floor. He looked into his reflection. It seemed... Off...

It wasn't too damaged, just a few cracks, but when he looked into it it didn't seem like he was looking at himself, but someone else. When he looked into his own eyes he could see anger. A lot of anger. He saw rage.

"Stop fighting me!"

"AHH!" He threw the mirror across the room. Did his reflection just talk to him?

"Great, I'm hallucinating now." He muttered to himself.

"Ugh..." His migraines started to get worse.

"It hurts." He said trying not to scream from the sudden wave of pain.

"Agh... No... I won't stop fighting!" He cried.

"You're tougher than I thought, but not tough enough!"

"AHH! NOO!" He shrieked before once again losing consciousness.

* * *

Luigi was sitting down reading before he heard a knock on the door. The green clad plumber hopped up to answer it.

He opened the door only to be greeted by two toads who guarded the castle.

"Is Anthony Mario here?" **(AN: Yes I made his first name be Anthony.)**

"He's... Not available right now."

"Be sure to inform him that we have sent out the search party for Princess Toadstool as he requested."

"Yes I will." Luigi nodded.

"If we find anything we will be sure to report back to you." The toad said as they both walked off.

Luigi shut the door and as he was on his way to tell Mario the news, that's when he heard yelling coming from the basement.

He hurried downstairs to see what was going on.

"Mario are you okay?!"

No response.

"Mario!"

Mario turned around and just stared at him. He stared at him for what seemed like forever before he finally spoke.

"I'm just dandy little brother!" He said smirking at him.

"What was that noise?! I heard screaming coming from down here! Are you sure you're okay?!" Luigi was starting to get worried.

"I wouldn't lie to you, I'm fine."

Luigi was still not buying it. He knew what he heard, if it wasn't Mario who was making those noises then he wondered who else it could be.

"Well... If you say so. The reason I came down here is because I wanted to tell you something. They already sent out the search party to find the princess."

Mario chuckled "I'm sure with more people out there searching it will be easier to find her! Er... What's left of her."

Luigi had that feeling again. Something wasn't right. Not only could he feel it but the way his brother was talking to him and the tone of his voice. None of it made sense. It was as if he were talking to a stranger.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go!" He said before dashing up the stairs.

Luigi followed him. "Why would he say that?" Luigi thought. "What did he mean by "What's left of her"? He's speaking nonsense. I'm honestly starting to get a little freaked out."

It was hard for him to fully grasp what has been going on. First the princess disappears and now Mario is acting weird.

"Just let me run and grab some supplies first, you'll never know what situation we could end up in." Luigi said as he went up into his room.

He filled his backpack with various things they may need like a flashlight, first aid kit etc... He thought he should probably pack extra batteries for the flashlight. Better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it right?

He went back down into the basement to look for batteries and unfortunately they were out. "Dang it." He said. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll be fine." He thought before spotting something shiny in the corner.

He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a mirror, but it was shattered. "Nothing important." He thought as he threw it away.

He ran back upstairs putting his backpack on. "You lead the way bro, I have no idea what I'm doing."

Mario looked back at him "That doesn't surprise me."

Luigi chuckled trying to see it as a joke. Although it kind of hurt.

They went back into the woods which is where Luigi really didn't want to go, but at least it was day time.

"So you're positive she's in here?" He asked.

"Yes." Mario said as they continued walking.

"Do you know why she would come here?"

Mario nodded. "She wanted to get away."

"Wait, do you know why she disappeared?"

Mario again nodded.

Luigi stopped "Why didn't you tell anyone?! Why did she want to get away?!"

Mario sighed and crossed his arms. "I didn't tell anyone because I didn't have to."

"But Mario she's missing!"

"I know that. She wanted to get away from her nightmare."

Luigi was dismayed by the fact that he knew this information and didn't share it with anyone. Why would he do that? Not to mention he's treating it like it's a joke.

"What do you mean nightmare? What are you talking about?"

"Her nightmare. Every night she would have the same nightmare over and over again. The more she had it the more she realized it was more than a nightmare."

"How do you know about this?" Luigi asked not being able to decipher anything that was happening.

Mario looked at his brother in the eyes. "I-It's n-not my f-f-fault..." He said struggling to get his words out.

"What? Mario you're not mak-" He was cut off

"That w-wasn't m-m-me." He said before collapsing on to the cold ground.

"Mario!" Luigi cried as he held him in his arms.

"What do you mean that wasn't you?! Bro wake up!" He tried shaking him.

"No st-stop, just let g-g-*cough*" Mario tried to speak.

"Please wake up. Please wake up. Please wake up." He continued to repeat as he hugged his brother tight.

* * *

 **Thank you so much NormanWhiteSmith for the kind review! I was never the best at writing stories.**

 **I know this chapter is short as well but I promise the next one is going to be 2000 words or more. On the plus side there was only a day to wait for the second chapter. The third will take longer.**

 **I really want to try my best to make this story great so if anyone notices any plot holes please inform me and I will do my best to fix them. Thank you and have a great day!**


End file.
